17 yrs
by XxXBlOoDy-RaZOR-blaDeS2014
Summary: It's been 17 years since Bella died leaving the cullens heart broken. Will Edward and Reneesme find happiness again? Maybe the new girl occupying there old home can help. warnings inside!
1. Chapter 1

My name is alyssa swan i am the duaghter of rene and phol. i have very pale skin, my right eye is chocolte brown and my left is sapphire blue. I have rosie cheeks that are rose red during the winter. i am 5'09 petite curvy figure that gets tons of compliments from prevs who want to do me. i foud out that my mum had a duaghter before me named bela swan on my 16th birthday. she died from a very raer diese she cught from her husband's family. I though her death sounded suispous, so idecided to head to forks to find out wut rellay happeneed! So i panked my things and gahter sum money for my trip. decided not leave a note cuz i felt liek my parents dont desve to know for keepin this from me for all those years. I derseved to know about my sister.

end of chp # 1

tell me wut u guys think! next chp will be longer!


	2. Chapter 2

thanks 4 the rid guys!" i thanked a bunch of punks who only gave me a ride cuz of mah double a bunch of preves!so i bent ovah realin my lovly cleavaage jus to teaze them..they were sweetin liek the hormieb tween bois at my school lol and they stared to tent in thre pants! "patheic" i wispered as i swayed my slender hips sedatively while laughing cutely. I heard them gulpin.

i checked in a nearby hoetel to spend the night in. I had dug through my parents thing and fond the phone number of bela's father and copied it down. i also took sum money frum them cuz i needed the xtra cash just in case. afetr i ordred pizza and coke i called chARLIE.

"Hello this is charlie, who is this?"a gruff voice i assumed was charlies'. "Hello charlie this is alssay, iam the duaghter of rEnee and phil." i puased. he hung up onme.*sigh* I am in for a long stay i though. I crawled into bed dressed in only my fangtashia shirt from trublood. tommoraw i will look for a place to stay and then go site seeing!

I woke up and chaned into my short shorts jeans, v cut trublood tank top, red fishnet glovs, nad black knee high whore boots. i put on my black eye liner,,red eye shadow, and red lip stick.I didnt nedd to put on perfum becuz i have a nutural vinilla sent . during my stay whitch wasn't very long i became the latest biz. every1 knew i was the half sister of bella swn.i am used to this kind of thing becuses i was very POPULAR at i was leavin my hotel room a flat chested girl with frizzie blound hair that look like straws walked up to me and SLAPED me! "my name is Brynhildr the Valkyrie and i think your a talentless lozer!"she yelled her bad breth asualting my poor beautiful nose. she got mad when i wrinkled my nose in disgust so she shoved me into the ground and started kickin me. i saw a group of attractive teens rushed over pushed the mean ulgy girl away frum me. they quickly tie her up and put in her in a silver fiat. are you okay a cute blond with blond hair sed as he helped pull me up. i blushed cutely and nodded yes. "my name is mike newton.'he introduced me to his other friends tyler, eric, and angela. thery took Brynhildr the Valkyrie to the police to have her locked up fur good. i eventually go expoding the woods hoping to get sum pics of the wild life for my bff jasmine. ShE a freak of nature who loves to watch the animul channel and collected anima and inscet books and anything related to anmials. So far i got pictures of deers, rabbits, and snakes. I finally came across a was relly big 2! so i tried to creep close enouh to take a picture but i stepped on a twig. the moose herd the sound and took off. I quckly gave chase which wasnt hard at all since iam the fastest person in my school i used to part of the track i cmae across a empty house. it was huge!It looked like it hold a family of 4! idecided this is the place i want live in. I went back to the hotel to get my thingz. I decided to check out the the news before i leave. " brynhildr the valkyrie has escaped prison!."" she was convicted for assaulting the beaty miss assya swan sister of the bela swan." I turned off the channel shakely. I didnt want to be here when the ulgy mean girl comes back. so i called mike and asked him to give me a ride to my new home. His freiends decided to tag along and help me decorate the place with furniture frum the storre we stopped by on the wy to the house. They told me about the prevous owners of the house as we wix the pace up. It turns out my sister bella used to live with the cullens here. it was getting late and we were done with the place(link of how the inside looks will be at the bottom!) "thanks guys for helping me ove in." i said poletly." Anything for bella's lovely little sister!" mike sed flirty. "the plesuare is mine!" eric winked playfully. their girlfirends just rolled theyr eues and dragged ther boys out the door and told me goodnite. I ate my dinner and showed in my new bathroom. I got dressed in my blood red nite gown and crawled into bed. I heard a wulf wulf sounded like it was in pain. I suddenly had a strong urged to hug the wolf?maybe it's just the fatige getting to me i thought as i driffted to sleep.

meanwhile with brynhildr the valkyrie

She was heading for her secret lair when all the sudden she was mutalated by a pack of hyneas! hte where gifted so she stood no chancse! when she though they were gone she limped her way to a nearby cave with high hopes but was rape and mauled by a pack of gifted hyneas!

can u guys geuss witch wulf it is? Next chp is already written i should have it posted by next weak! by the way if dont like then dont reed my stori if u have a problem with it. thanx 4 da fav u know who u r! u rock!aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand lets not foerget the person who tuaght me evrything i kno and spellcheck this awesome stori : j. summers. he will be regstering on fanfic! sharing his awesome stories as will! yAy

how the inside looks .a/6a00d8341c630a53ef0163057a36a6970d-pi

how tables look images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQke7VJdyJ50TPwogW4R1n1oIMRr6nwheIlU9e5Ib2l-kpY_fFh


End file.
